Anomaly Opening Device
The Anomaly Opening Device was a type of device from the future, which could open and close Anomalies. Properties Anomaly Opening Devices could be made functional by downloading the Matrix onto them using the future ARC's computer. This would allow an Opening Device to open and/or close the nearest Anomaly when activated, and to show routes through the Anomalies. History Origin Little is known about the Anomaly Opening Devices' origins, but they were likely created by the Anomaly Research Centre at some point in the Future before Humanity was wiped out by the Future Predators. Episode 3.8 Helen Cutter was carrying an Anomaly Opening Device on her when she was captured by Joseph Wilder and taken through an Anomaly back to the Present. Christine Johnson subsequently confiscated the Device from Helen. Episode 3.9 Johnson questioned Helen about what the Anomaly Opening Device does. When Helen escaped Johnson's HQ with Danny Quinn's help, she took her Opening Device back. She then travelled to a campsite with Danny, where she used the Opening Device to open an Anomaly in front of an Embolotherium herd so as to both save the camp and send the creatures to another time period. Helen then closed the Anomaly after the last of the Embolotherium went through. Episode 3.10 When Danny, Connor Temple and Abby Maitland travelled into the Future to try and stop Helen, Danny found an old Anomaly Opening Device in the Future ARC, and Connor took and kept it. Later, Helen downloaded the Matrix onto her Opening Device, and then plotted a route through two Anomalies on the Device. She then opened an Anomaly to the Cretaceous with her Opening Device, went through, and closed the Anomaly behind her. Connor later used auxilary power from batteries to download Helen's route onto the Anomaly Opening Device he had taken. He then reopened the Cretaceous Anomaly, and he and the team then went through and then closed the Anomaly behind them to stop Future Predators from following them through. Shortly afterwards, Connor's Opening Device used up its power and died, marooning the team in the Past. Meanwhile, Helen used her Opening Device to open another Anomaly to the Great Rift Valley in the Pliocene in a Pteranodon nest. She dropped the Device when a Pteranodon attacked her, and left the Device in the Cretaceous. Episode 4.1 )]]After Connor and Abby were marooned in the Cretaceous, and Danny in the Pliocene, Helen's Anomaly Opening Device remained in the Cretaceous and became badly damaged and decaying over time. After a year, Connor found the Opening Device in a Raptor's nest, and managed to open an Anomaly to the Present with it. When Connor and Abby escaped back to the Present through the Anomaly, Connor attempted to use the Opening Device to close the Anomaly, but the Device instead unlocked it. Later, in an arena, Connor tried to use the Opening Device to send a Spinosaurus to another time period, but he dropped the Device into the creature's mouth while he was hanging from the arena ceiling. The Opening Device then opened an Anomaly inside the Spinosaurus which sent it (and presumably the Device as well) to an unknown time period. Trivia *Connor's Opening Device disappears between Episode 3.10 and Episode 4.1; he most likely threw it away after it stopped working, because he did not return to the present with it. *In Episode 4.1, an Anomaly Opening Device, when used on a locked Anomaly, unlocked it instead of close it. But as the Device that was used in this case was badly damaged, it is uncertain whether or not fully functional Opening Devices would also do this when used on locked Anomalies. *In Episode 4.1, Connor and Abby were able to use Helen Cutter's Anomaly Opening Device to open an Anomaly to the present. However, Helen's route to the Pliocene which she downloaded into the Opening Device did not include an Anomaly to the present. Some fans have theorised that she may have added this Anomaly to her route to see what the modern-era world would be like without humanity if she'd succeeded in wiping out the early Australopithecus. Category:Objects Category:Technology Category:Primeval technology Category:Anomaly technology Category:Future technology